Haruhi no Go
by book-chan
Summary: While working in Karuizawa Haruhi comes across a Go board. A Hikaru no Go Fusion
1. Chapter 1

A short fusion between Hikaru no Go and Ouran High School Host Club.  
Rating G  
Neither Hikaru no Go or Ouran High School Host Club belong to me.  
Any and All C&C desired

While working in Karuizawa, Haruhi found herself in charge of cleaning out the attic. It would have been easy job, except of one thing. The Host Club was attempting to help her. In the process of "helping her" the twins and Tamaki got into one of their fights. This time about who could help Haruhi clean the attic faster. Before the fight could get completely out of hand and more than just boxes get knocked over, Haruhi kicked them out of the room. Kyoya deprived of his entertainment decided to follow them, while Mori stayed behind to help (and Hunny to eat cake). One of the boxes that the twins had pushed Tamaki into, had opened up and spilled all over the floor. Haruhi starting on that box discovered a Go board and while trying to clean some spots off the board so she could have Mori take it downstairs, she heard a soft voice.  
"Can you see me?" A male voice urgently whispered in the back of Haruhi's mind.

Now this startled even the unexcitable Haruhi. When she then turned around and saw a man dressed in Heian era clothing addressing her, she squeaked. This of course drew Hunny and Mori's attention. Upon seeing Haruhi looking pale and quite unlike herself, Mori went into action. He gathered Haruhi up into his arms while Hunny ran downstairs for Kyoya.  
"Kyoya, call a doctor, somethings wrong with Haruhi." Hunny yelled worriedly as he ran downstairs. "She turned white and we don't know why."

Kyoya calmed the incipient rush up the stair by the rest of the host club by telling Tamaki to go get the proprietress and the twins to grab something to make her comfortable. Once Mori arrived carrying Haruhi, the Host Club had him place her in the twin's bedroom. With the Host Club gathered around her worrying like crazy, Haruhi attempted to get them to calm do.  
"It's nothing" Haruhi said firmly "I just saw a something that startled me."  
Of course this was when the ghost entered the room. The resultant "Huh so it wasn't my imagination" from Haruhi about something they couldn't see, galvanized the Host Club into action.

"Daughter, Father will protect you from the unseen thing." Tamaki stated firmly.  
"Maybe it's a ghost, will you protect me Kaoru? Of Course Hikaru" the twins said with brotherly love.  
"What are you seeing, what does it look like and what is it doing?" Kyoya asked calmly as he prepared to dial his family's onmyouji.  
Mori just gathered her up in his arms once more, while Hunny prepared to beat up the invisible thing.  
The ghost, perplexed by the circus happening around him asked plaintively "My name's Sai Fujiwara, Do you play go?"

Haruhi once more her usual self relayed to Kyoya the information. "He says his name is Sai Fujiwara, he's dressed in a Heian era outfit, and he wants to know if I play go."  
"Ah, yes I have heard of Sai Fujiwara. He was charged with cheating at Go and then committed suicide." Kyoya said absentmindedly as he hung up his phone.  
Cocking her head to one side Haruhi listened intently. "He claims that he didn't cheat, his opponent did and then blamed him." Then realizing that she hadn't introduced herself in return to Sai, Haruhi introduced herself and the other club members.

Things settled down after that and returned to normal. "Or as normal as it got for the Host Club." thought Haruhi as she opened up the doors to the third music room upon returning to Ouran and finding everyone dressed in Heian era outfits and herself being led to a go board to face Kyoya.

Please Review


	2. The Go Challenge

Prologue  
The Go world was a small one and eventually rumors of a new powerful and young go player reached Akira during one of his go tutoring sessions. His student, a second year female Ouran student, during a lesson informed him of the new player in an attempt to distract him from her poor performance.

"Touya-Sensei! Do you remember me mentioning the host club at my school, the last lesson? Well they've taken to playing go recently during club meeting and the new boy, Haruhi Fujioka can beat Ootori-sama occasionally! I think even you Touya-Sensei would have a hard time beating him!" She blithely informed Akira. "He's really quite good and the go club at school is trying to get him to abandon the host club and join their club. He's refused so far though, so the go club has challenged the host club to a winner take Haruhi go match. You should come and watch Touya-Sensei; they're all really good players. I really can't believe that Fujioka-kun only started playing a few months ago."

"Hmm, maybe I will" Akira smiled as he continued the lesson, "but first you really need to learn to watch your play in this corner here. You have a tendency to forget about it."

Later that evening, after the lesson was over Akira mulled over the fact that someone was able to beat Kyoya Ootori and he hadn't known of them. Considering that even he had a hard time winning a game of go against Ootori-san every time and how small the go world was, he found it very unusual not to have heard the name Haruhi Fujioka before. That was the deciding factor and so Akira decided to go see this "Go Challenge" at Ouran the next week, besides he didn't have a game or tutoring scheduled for that day.

Chp 1

Haruhi found being able to see Sai both a challenge and a blessing. Being able to play Go had actually increased her number of requesters (the blessing). Now instead of chatting with her guests over tea she chatted with them over games of shidago. For those games Sai played instead of her, but Haruhi found herself learning and enjoying the game for herself as well. Kyoya had instructed her to learn from Sai and the other host club members how to play go. He stated and she listened when he told her, that if something ever happen to Sai, Kyoya didn't want the club to lose money when she couldn't play go anymore, he even provided a schedule for when and who would teach her to play go. The downside of seeing Sai, was having to deal with all his antics. Haruhi found explaining all the modern day marvels to him just as tiring as attempting to explain "the commoners' life" to Tamaki was.

Over the last couple of months Haruhi first learned the basics of go from Mori, who in addition to being the best go player of the club, was the best teacher finding it very easy to break go down into easily understandable pieces. Once she picked up the basics of the game Mori had her playing the host club while he and Sai would watch and coach her from behind. Soon enough Haruhi found herself moving up the unofficial host club go rankings. When she beat Kyoya for the first time a few months after learning to play go she was shocked. It was after this bout that the go club appeared in front of her for the first time but not the last. She had been sitting down for a quiet game of shin-go with one of her regulars when a yell from a flying object caught her attention.

"Haruhi Fujioka! I challenge you to a match of Go! This Saturday at 1pm" The Go club president exclaimed as he flew through the air (upside down) while caught in one of twin's traps. This was the first of many go challenges that Haruhi would receive though she didn't know it at the time.

The final culmination of these challenges was the event Akira had been invited to. The Go Club tired of challenging Fujioka and having their challenges rebuffed or ruined by the Host Club, challenged the Host Club to one final go match, winner takes Haruhi. It was to be 3vs3 and held in the central ballroom while being officiated over by the Go Institute as a neutral party.

When Akira arrived at the central ballroom he was surprised and disturbed to find it looking like the Room of Profound Darkness, only big enough to hold 3 boards. Surrounding it were little tables set up for the various spectators and host club members. As Akira wandered around the room looking for a place to sit, he overheard several interesting conversations relating to the Host Club go players and Haruhi Fujioka in particular. One conversation related the fact that he had two different playing styles. When he was playing shidago with someone, his style of play was completely different compared to when he played a traditional game with someone. Another conversation told Akira that he had no interest in becoming a go pro, Haruhi Fujioka was determined to be a lawyer like his deceased mother. By the time Akira found an empty seat, the players were being seated and the game were about to start.

Watching the games revealed to Akira that Haruhi Fujioka was a very strong go player, someone who he would like to challenge. Only by challenging Fujioka and playing a game with him could Akira know if he was the rival he had been searching for, someone to find the hand of god with. After the games ended with Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori wining their games and Tamaki Souh losing, Akira approached Haruhi Fujioka to challenge him to a game. 

Chp 2

"Excuse me," Haruhi heard a quiet voice behind her say. "My name is Akira Touya and I was wondering if I could play a game of Go with you this afternoon?"

Turning around Haruhi was surprised to find that the person speaking to her wasn't an Ouran student. "I'm sorry I can't do that, I need change and join the Host Club in greeting our guests here today." She smiled apologetically as she started to leave.

"Well then when would be a good time to for a match?" Haruhi heard called after her. "I'm sorry," she called back. "I'm not interested in any more go challenges."

Upon hearing this Akira went still and then charged after him, opening the door that Haruhi had just closed behind him. Shock at what he saw inside the room caused him to shut the door quickly and start apologizing profusely while blushing. "Sorry, Sorry, didn't see anything, but will you please play a game of Go with me."

"No" came the firm reply from Haruhi as she finished changing.

It was at this point in the conversation that the other Host Club members noticed that a male, a one they didn't recognize, was hanging outside their Haruhi's changing room. They were all about to rush over there and ambush him but Kyoya stopped them by informing them that he knew the male and that he shouldn't be a problem and if Touya-kun was then he would take care of it.

"I'm sorry is there a problem Touya-kun?" Kyoya asked calmly while adjusting his glasses.

"No, I'm just trying to get Fujioka-san to agree to a go match, I think she could be a really challenging opponent." Akira replied just as calmly.

"Hmm, I see" Kyoya replied. "Well, while we're waiting for Haruhi to come out why don't you wait over here and have a cup of tea. I'm sure she'll be willing to play one game of go with you this afternoon or that another time could be arranged."

After depositing Akira where Kyoya knew he'd be most uncomfortable (i.e. in the middle of a bunch of girls) Kyoya headed over to Host Club. "His name is Touya Akira, he's a Go professional and I believe he's hoping Haruhi would be a worth rival in Go for him." Kyoya informed the rest of the Go club including Haruhi who had joined them while Kyoya was seating Akira. "He's very determined and probably won't leave Haruhi alone unless we find him a better rival that her. Oh and he also knows that she is a girl."

"What! He knows that she's a girl, we must kill him to protect her." Tamaki said with a vengeance.

"Baka king, Kyoya already told us how to get rid of him. We just need to find him a better rival than Haruhi would be. Then he'd leave Haruhi alone." The twins chimed in unison.

"Well, there's this one boy that I used to go to school with and who lives near by my place that can see Sai, his name's Hikaru Shindo. Maybe he can become Touya-san's rival?" Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that will work!" Shouted the king. "Kyoya, inform Touya-kun that he can't have our Haruhi but that we will have a suitable replacement for him that he can have a match with here in a month. Mori, teach this Shindo how to play go. Devil twins; go get us this Hikaru Shindo."

"And what will I do?" Honey asked curiously?

"You, eat cake." Tamaki replied while he thought furiously on how this would work out. Meanwhile Kyoya had approached Akira and let him know that in a month he would have a match with a worthwhile rival, someone that would get his blood pumping and help him find the hand of god.

Epilogue

Akira returned to Ouran a month later, played and beat his new rival, Hikaru Shindo. The Host Club rejoiced when he agreed to leave Haruhi alone and all returned to normal.

"Kyoya, call the exorcist again please, I have another ghost following me. This one wants to be the greatest Hula-dancer in the world and find the hip swing of god." 


End file.
